


Feather Lightly

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Feather Lightly

Skye’s fingers dance over her bare back feather lightly. Jemma has a nice back, she thinks. Her eyes are closed, a serene, almost angelic look on her face. Sometimes Skye believed people are the most beautiful when they were asleep, until she met Jemma. She was just the most beautiful, period.

Lately Skye found herself being up late at night, unable to sleep. Just like tonight. Most nights, luckily, Jemma was there. Her hair splayed out over the pillows, her chest rising and falling softly with every breath, the occasional adorable sound erupting from her throat.

Jemma always sought for her warmth at night, Skye quickly realised. More often than not Jemma would wake ever so lightly to reach for Skye in need of physical contact. Sometimes it was just making sure Skye was still there with a heavy hand on her abdomen, but mostly Jemma drew her arm around her to be the little spoon.

Their legs are still entangled, Skye laying on her side next to her. The physical contact is there, but Skye’s guess is that she’ll soon roll over and bury her face in Skye’s chest.

She sighs with a soft smile on her face. She likes nothing more than the early hours. The night makes people more sincere, more vulnerable, more open. Her insidea feel all warm and fuzzy again, thinking back to the very first time Jemma kissed her. Never did she think they’d roll in such a relationship, but hesitant as she was at first, it still was one of the best things happening to her.

Her fingers draw the same pattern over and over again, spelling out the words Skye is afraid to say out loud. Not because she thinks Jemma doesn’t love her, doesn’t love her back, or doesn’t love her enough… Skye just has been disappointed too many times, so love has become a fragile thing.

Jemma stirrs gently and Skye leans down to press her lips to Jemma’s shoulder. She lingers her lips there until Jemma is quiet again and draws the letters again along her spine.

"Skye," Jemma whispers and cracks one eye open.

"Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you," Skye mumbles, but Jemma shakes her head. She smiles at her with a dopey grin and curls herself into Skye’s side, slipping her arms around her waist.

"Come here, silly. Kiss me," she whispers and Skye happily obliges, rubbing their noses together before Skye closes the gap with a lazy kiss.

When Jemma pulls back she buries her face in Skye’s neck, her breath tickling her skin. Skye tightens her hold on Jemma who sighs contently. “Skye, I love you too,” she whispers before pressing a final kiss to the column of her throat.


End file.
